


Karma Crystals

by MacLovesLizards



Category: Killer Idol
Genre: monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacLovesLizards/pseuds/MacLovesLizards
Summary: Some really shitty monster Emette AU thing I did for English class.





	

Johnny gazes around the woods with excitement as he trudges through with his buddy, Stephen, who was less than happy to be coming along. Stephen curses as he maneuvers through the woods against his own wishes. Johnny was dragging him along to see a “cool little cave” that he had discovered not too far from a camping spot that he and his family frequented. Stephen was already miffed about the long walk to get to this place, what with it being hot and muggy out with a plethora of annoying bugs and burrs. However, what was irritating him the most was how Johnny had been talking almost nonstop ever since they had left. Stephen was hardly even listening. He was more focused on keeping the mosquitos off of him and avoiding thorns and spider webs. He was beginning to regret making friends with Johnny. Although, it was more like Johnny had made friends with **him**. Suddenly, the blonde boy in front of him stops. “It’s right ahead. Do you see it?” He asks. Stephen squints and covers his eyes with a hand. It takes him a moment, but he eventually spots it.

“Yeah, I see it.” He says with much less enthusiasm in his voice than Johnny had wanted to hear. Stephen turns back around almost immediately. “Welp. Let’s go, then.”

“Huh?” Johnny whips around as he watches his friend start towards home. “We just got here.”

“We saw it, didn’t we? Now come on. I ain’t got time to waste here. My pa wants me back before it gets dark outside.” The blonde boy was disheartened to say the least. He was hoping that he and Stephen could at least explore for a little while. He knew Stephen, though. The redneck always seemed to be displeased with everything and everyone nearly all the time. He had a short temper and very little patience. His personality didn’t really mesh well with other people, but for some reason, Johnny managed to get along with him most of the time. It wasn’t always that way, however. He had to earn Stephen’s kindness, which wasn’t an easy thing to do at all. Despite knowing about his temper and impatient disposition, Johnny dares to try and convince him to stay.

“Oh. I thought we could just kind of…explore for a bit. Like, until it gets a little dark, and then we could head home.” He offers a smile, to which Stephen only replies with an aggravated stare. Johnny could read the answer on his face, but foolishly decides to continue his persuasion. “Please? I don’t want to stay for long. I just want to get a closer look at the cave.” The redneck places a hand on his forehead in frustration; slowly sliding it back and from the shorter front of his hair down to the long part in the back that Johnny always thought looked kind of like a red waterfall splashing onto his shoulders. Just seeing it was making him wonder if the cave was one of those caves that had a waterfall. That would be cool, he thinks. Stephen looks to be considering it for a moment before shaking his head once more.

“No. I gotta get home, soon.” He denies. Johnny’s expression sinks even more. Stephen dare not look back, or else risk looking into his bright blue puppy-dog eyes. He could say no to them, but he always felt bad after doing so.

“But…” Johnny protests, “I don’t want to explore alone. What if I get hurt?” The redhead snarls; his big, crooked upper lip curling up to reveal his large, cracked and yellow teeth. His bushy eyebrows were lowered onto his sunken green eyes. Johnny had come to learn what this expression meant. It was usually his final warning to shut up before Stephen went off. He can practically see his brown freckles sizzling off as his anger rises. “Stephen, please.” He gives one final plea, at the risk of being screamed at. Surprisingly, Stephen simply clenches his fists, before relaxing them with a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” The hick eventually gives in and turns to the other boy, who now had a giddy smile on his face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Johnny cheers, as he begins to quickly make his way over to the cave, Stephen reluctantly following behind at a much slower pace.

 

“Woooow.” Johnny gapes at the fantastic view as he and Stephen stand at the mouth of the cave. “Isn’t this cool, Stephen?” He turns to the hick, who did appear to be impressed for once. Although, his expression tended to remain very unmoved most of the time, and now was no exception. Stephen simply nods and hums affirmatively and continues glancing around. He was still rather anxious to leave, despite being amazed by the cave’s beauty. Johnny steps a little ways in. He can hear the dripping of water and the puddles splash underfoot.

“Where’re you goin’, Johnny?!” Stephen scolds, his loud voice echoing in the deep chamber.

“I’m going in a little ways. Just to see what it looks like. Come on!”

“Are you stupid?! You ain’t even got a light!” Stephen growls. The blonde boy pulls out his keychain flashlight and clicks it a few times, grinning at the other boy as he does so. “Well, I still ain’t comin’ in there with ya!”

“Can you at least wait out here for me, then?” Johnny asks. Stephen gives him an irked look and rolls his eyes.

“Fine. But if you ain’t out before dark, I’m leavin’ ya!” The redhead claims. Johnny chuckles a bit. He knows Stephen would never do something like that.

“Alright! It should only take me a few minutes to look around.” With that, the boy sets off into the cave alone.

Johnny cautiously makes his way through the cave, knowing good and well that he was stepping in more than just water, as he can shines his tiny light up to see what he thinks are bats. He takes a long moment to observe the critters above him before he hears a sudden splashing sound up ahead. Johnny was a rather skittish person. He believed in ghosts, cryptids, and demons, and had a tendency to stray when he heard the slightest frightening thing. However, he had only been in the cave for a couple minutes, and he didn’t want to turn back yet. Besides, he figures it was just a bat, or some other cave-dwelling creature. Nothing to be afraid of. Right? Somewhere along his sightseeing journey, he loses track of how much time was going by. In his mind, only a few minutes had past, when in reality, it was nearly ten. Stephen was beginning to get frustrated by how long the boy was taking. He could only faintly hear his footsteps now, and was considering calling out for him to hurry up. Johnny was tiring of seeing the same things over and over again- stalagmites, water, bats, spiders, rocks- and decides to turn around to head back. However, just as he is beginning to turn around, something gleaming catches his eye. He slowly turns back around and approaches it. He bends down to get a closer look; it was a small hole. The boy supports himself against a cave wall as he attempts to gaze through it. “Are you finished in there?!” Johnny suddenly hears a faint voice echo through the caves.

“Uh, yeah! Just a minute!” He shouts back. Although, he was unsure if Stephen could even hear him with how far in he had gotten. The blonde boy leans in closer to the hole with one eye closed to allow the other to peek. Just as he was beginning to make out what was inside, he notices a sudden cracking noise. By the time he understands what’s going on, it’s too late, and the wall of rock caves in and sends him tumbling down somewhere unknown.

 

Johnny’s eyes flutter open and he feels slow dripping of water on his forehead. He groans and sits up, rubbing the back of his head. His clothes were nearly soaked, he realizes, as he gradually stands up straight. He stretches out his stiff back, then suddenly freezes in awe as he looks around him. The area was dimly lit by bluish crystals, and the gentle sound of a waterfall could be heard echoing around him. He is too stunned to make sound at the marvelous discovery. _“I wonder what Stephen would think of all this?”_ Johnny thinks. That’s when it hits him; Stephen. Johnny clicks his flashlight on and tries to find where he came from so that he can return to the other boy who was intolerantly waiting for him on the other side. He spots some flattened land where he had most likely slid from. His fear grows stronger the higher he has to guide the light up to see the end of it. His heart drops as soon as he does find where he had come from. Anxiety grips his nerves like two icy hands and he shouts out to the other boy. “Stephen!” He calls. “Stephen, help!” The hick doesn’t hear him, however, as he remains at the mouth of the cave and watches how low the sun was getting. His nerves were beginning to feel tight as well at the thought of the scolding he would get from his dad. After a while of shouting to no avail, the small blonde boy begins to pace vigorously; on the verge of a panic attack. Hot tears were already staining his cheeks as his entire body shakes with the overwhelming dread of never escaping drowning his mind. Suddenly, he hears watery noises behind him in the little lake that pooled beneath the waterfall. His breath catches in his throat as he jolts around to stare at the scarcely visible body of water. Although his eyes were still not fully adjusted to the dark quite yet, he could unmistakably make out something rising from the lake.

 

The boy whimpers helplessly as he watches a black mass emerge from the frigid water. He can only stare at how its two, beady pupils glow brightly in the dark. It drags itself onto land and Johnny’s whimpers turn into sobs of utter terror as the creature slowly grows larger. No. Not grows. Stands. The creature stands up and looks ahead at the boy. The only thing in that moment that Johnny can think to do is fumble with his keychain light and cast a shaky beam onto the thing. Once he sees its features, he immediately drops the keychain in fright with a small yelp. The thing had short black hair that hung in its face slightly. It looked shorter than would be expected of your typical lake cryptid. Its eyes were shaped like normal human eyes, but the pupils were glowing white and reflected light, while the parts that were supposed to be white were black instead. Although its skin was a dark brown and appeared human, Johnny could see a strange texture to it that served to further unsettle him. Its face was what made Johnny drop the light, however. Its mouth was curled up into a large, ravenous smile. It almost looked hungry. Its teeth were thin and sharp and there were many of them. It had pointed ears that stuck out from its head and served to nicely frame its horrific face. The blonde boy cries out some incoherent nonsense as the cryptid approaches him. He is too terrified to move at that point and can only sob as it stands directly over him. Then, slowly, it kneels down to be face to face with Johnny, who was sobbing pleas in between mortified breaths. He watches as the creature gradually lifts its hand and places a single finger over his mouth, hushing him gently. “Shhh…”

 

Johnny tries his hardest to quiet himself, despite knowing he was doing a poor job of it. Then, the creature speaks in a voice that was surprisingly natural and normal sounding opposed to what Johnny heard all the time in movies. “Aren’t you cute?” Its voice was deep and smooth; calming in a sense. Johnny wasn’t sure if it was complementing him out of kindness or just out of observation before it ripped his guts out.

“I-I-I-…I’m not…c-cute…” Is all Johnny can think to say. He hears the creature chuckle deeply in its throat as it pulls its hand away. That’s when Johnny feels something brush up against his foot. He jumps and yelps a bit, warranting the creature to laugh louder.

“That’s just my tail.” It informs and raises it up for the boy to see. Johnny gazes at it in wonder, not even noticing how unafraid he was becoming. The thing sits down in a more comfortable position and sighs gently. “So, what’s your name, Kid?” It asks.

“J-..Johnny…” The boy answers, his voice still trembling.

“Johnny, eh? I like it. How’d you end up down here, Johnny?” The blonde boy looks behind him and up to the hole from which he fell. The monster nods. “I see. That’s quite a long tumble. I hope you’re okay.” Johnny was surprised, to say the least, that this creature was actually being this friendly with him and not ripping his face off. Naturally, he begins to get skeptical.

“Who’s pranking me?” Johnny asks, giving the cryptid a stern look. It blinks and laughs.

“Prank? This isn’t a prank, Kid. You fell down here into my cave and now you’re stuck.” The harsh reality slaps Johnny hard in the face as he remembers his predicament. The cryptid can see his expression become frantic again and hears his breathing pick up. It quirks a brow. “You alright, Kid?”

“N-No…I-I can’t get out…I-I’m gonna be s-stuck down here forever…” Johnny begins to pant now as the onset of anxiety begins to take hold of him.

“No one ever said that, Kid. You can get out, you’re just gonna have to trust me.” The monster informs. Johnny steadies his breathing and looks back into the thing’s glowing white pupils, but doesn’t say anything. “Let me introduce myself to make you more comfortable: My name is Emette, and this is my cave. All these crystals are mine and I’m here to make sure they don’t go anywhere. I’ve seen how humans mine the heck out of things, and I don’t want that to happen to my crystals. Not only are they beautiful, but they have healing properties as well. They are native to several caves across the world, and thankfully very few humans have found out about them. Many of those who have found out have died. You see, these crystals are very beneficial to the sick and wounded, but to greedy people who want them for nothing more than to profit off of them or to make them a decoration in their homes, these crystals have a way of giving them what they have coming. ‘Karma Crystals’ is what those who guard them refer to them as. I don’t want humans to find them not because I’m afraid they’ll mine them all out. No, I’m trying to protect the world from erupting into utter chaos by these things being circulated around. Think about it. Can you imagine, in a world where money is everything, these things getting into the hands of greedy megalomaniacs? It would be pandemonium! Possibly even the apocalypse if enough of humanity finds out about these.” Emette explains. Johnny sits back, completely baffled and still trying to wrap his head around everything Emette had just told him.

“Wow…” He mumbles. “That’s insane.” The cryptid nods.

“It is pretty out there. That’s why I’m sure you won’t tell anyone. Will ya, Kid?” Johnny shakes his head.

“No way! I’m not ready for the apocalypse!” He looks to his feet. “I-I’ll be sure to swing back by when I **am** , though.” He jokes. Emette laughs heartily and Johnny smiles with a gentle chuckle; his cheeks turning a light pink color.

“I suppose as long as you don’t tell anyone else about this part of the cave, you can swing back by anytime you like. Whether you’re ready for the apocalypse or not. I’ll make sure you get out each time.” It winks at the boy, who once again chuckles.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Johnny says with a soft smile. Emette grins and rises to its feet. “Come on, Kid.” He says, as he places his hand on the boy’s head and ruffles his short, blonde hair.

 

Johnny follows Emette to the lake where the crystals’ lights were much brighter. He finally gets a chance to observe the creature’s body closer and soon finds himself becoming awestruck. He gazes at its glistening skin under the blue glow. It was rather in shape as well; buff chest, sculpted abs, toned biceps. Its eyes, he notices, are framed by gentle eyelashes and hazy eyelids. Its grin, although terrifying, was now more harmless in the soft blue glow. Johnny notices how its back was covered with what looked to be black scales. He reaches out absentmindedly to touch them. They felt rugged, but slick under his touch. They must have not had any nerves in them, since Emette didn’t so much as flinch at the action. Once the monster turns completely around, Johnny has to take a minute to observe him one last time. He was so ironically beautiful. It would almost be insulting to someone of traditional beauty, Johnny thinks. Its personality was beautiful, as well. Saying Johnny enjoyed its company would be an understatement. He wanted to be friends with this creature; as weird as that may sound. He almost doesn’t want to go back. However, he knows poor Stephen had been waiting for him for probably hours by now. Besides, he had three little sisters at home who needed him, too. Not to mention how he’d even survive down here in the first place. “Well, Kid. It was nice getting to know ya! I’ll be honest, I’m gonna miss you. It’s not often I get to chat with people who I don’t have to kill.”

“I’ll come back some day, probably. After all, I know I’ll miss you, too. I don’t have that many friends up there. It gets lonely.” Emette smiles warmly and beckons Johnny over.

“Hold onto me and close your eyes.” He says.

“Wait, what?” Johnny stares at him in confusion.

“This is the part where you’re going to have to trust me, because I can’t let you see the other way out of here.” Emette informs. Johnny hesitates for a moment before nodding and stepping forward. He wraps his arms around the creature’s torso and closes his eyes; trying not to think about how Emette was completely naked. Johnny can feel himself being lifted, and before he knows it, Emette sets him back down. “You can open your eyes now, Kid.” The creature says. Johnny opens his eyes to the same dark cave he entered from. He can hear Stephen’s voice shouting his name furiously from the mouth of the cave.

“Oh boy…” Johnny mumbles. Emette pats his shoulder.

“Good luck.” Johnny laughs.

“Heh, thanks. I’ll see you around.” Emette ruffles the boy’s hair one more time before disappearing back into the darkness. Johnny hears stomping footsteps approaching him and swallows hard as he begins to make his way back, suddenly noticing he had a limp. He makes it to the mouth of the cave before Stephen can get too far in. Before the hick can scold him, Johnny notices his eyes widen.

“What the heck happened? Why’re you so busted up?” Stephen asks, his voice sounding more like concern than anger.

“Oh, I kind of…fell down a hole. I was calling your name, did you not hear me?”

“Obviously I didn’t, er else I woulda come after ya!” The hick growls. Johnny rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry I made you wait for so long.” The blonde boy apologizes. Stephen eases up a bit.

“As long as yer okay.” He mumbles. “Let’s just get ya home.” Johnny nods, and the two begin their trek back home. Johnny glances back into the cave one last time as he goes to see two glowing white eyes. One of them winks shut, and Johnny winks back with a smile.


End file.
